Halo Omega
by tall dark and sketchy
Summary: Two Spartans have to survive 5 days on a Covenant controlled planet but what they don't know is that there are more dangerous things then the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

January 15 2550 covenant controlled space.  
>UNSC cruiser The Demon is leaving the system after dropping off two of the Spartan II's their mission is to destroy a mining station that is digging around a new Forerunner artifact and to explore if they have the time. They have 5 days to find any weaknesses that they can exploit on later missions.<p>

As I ran through the trees surrounding the base, I looked around to see if there were any of those vulture like Kig-yars in the trees. I could not afford to be spotted so far from my target because there is no way of knowing what kind of defenses that the covies might have set up to defend their artifacts.  
>I knew that my partner will be doing the same thing as I am right now.<p>

So when I got to the cliff top overlooking the mining laser I was surprised to find her standing there before me, because even back in training when I got shot in the leg by the trainers when they had the TTR I was faster then her. But it was a relief because I would not have been happy to seen the two elites that were lying at her feet with their necks snapped while they were alive.

"Matt." she said as I walked up beside her to stare down at the area. After we assess the defenses which are surprisingly small for the size of the base just a few Jackals and maybe 40 Unggoy not at all what was expected. Even though there were the two Elites we only saw another 3 which was also not bad. So we decided to attack the base the next day when we had some more rest so we removed our helmets because, it feels better to have the ground below our heads then just the slight tightness of our helmets.

The next day when I woke up I smelled the distinct burning scent of burnt Moa that we got from Reach, with a bit of Franks red hot sauce "Jeez Autumn do you have to put that shit on everything." I say with a laugh. She punches me to get me back for the lame joke I made, even though I know she thought it was funny.

Afterwards we check our ammo grenades and we each take two plasma grenades from the elites. Then we go our separate ways so that we can attack the base from two directions and catch them off guard then after I get in position I give the move in signal over the HUD and she flashes green back, telling me she's good to go and the attack begins.

As I rush down to the first Sangheili and stab him through the back of his amour I hear the distinct sound of a DMR being fired, Autumn has started her side of the battle. As the elite falls from my knife a Grunt fires his plasma pistol at me and as I dodge out of the way the other elite runs towards me with his energy sword held in his left hand and a plasma rifle in his right already firing at me the first 3 shots hits my shield draining it a bit but for the most part it was fine as I rush towards it dodging plasma all the time I got shot be a Grunt with a needler that I didn't get to kill before the elite attacked me and just before I stabbed the split chin bastard my shields flared then died and as the elite fell I got hit twice in the arm and once in the back the needles from the same grunt.

As I run towards the Grunt I hear a scream like a demon or at least a Spartan, the grunt turns to look and I grab his head and rip it around killing him quickly and painlessly and keep running towards the sound. But by the time I get there Autumn has all ready been shot by the elite and then rammed in the gut by the hunters that were on the side she was attacking. With a yell of rage I run towards the hunters with an energy sword I found on the ground and stab one in the neck and chop the other one in to thirds before it has a chance to react then the elite runs at me with his energy sword and the duel begins.


	2. The Duel

January 16 2550 covenant controlled space  
>And so the duel began and the twin swords clashed sending sparks and bursts of energy out from each other but in the end the elite's sword won over mine, because my sword splintered in to tiny shards which after being parted from the energy source disappeared before they hit the ground and the Sangheili's sword stabbed down towards my chest but was deflected by a knife that was throw from the other side of the room and it instead stabbed into my left arm which gave me the time to smash the elite in the face with my fist and the defeat him the his own sword.<p>

Afterwards I ran towards Autumn but she waved me off "you have to finish the mission and anyways unless there is a swarm of brutes I'll be fine." As I look over her blood stained amour I say "Brave words from a girl who just got gut shot by two hunters." but I turn to go in and destroy the base anyways.

Thankfully there were no large clashes besides the odd grunt or two. And I was able the finish the mission quickly and get back to Autumn in enough time to kill the brute that was sneaking up on her with a hammer to finish the job the hunters started. After I showed the brute to her I said "I thought you said a swarm of brutes." laughing I grabbed her by the arm and took her DMR and assault rifle put them on my back with mine and took the energy sword and hammer into the woods so we would be safe when I blew up the laser.

On the way Autumn passed out and became dead weight so I stopped to check her injuries. As I was removing her breast plate to check if there was any broken ribs or large gashes she came to crying out in panic when she saw that her chest was bare and punching me when she saw me there. "What can't get any in with girls who are awake so you want to try with someone passed out!" she yells laughing even though she knows as well as I do why I did that.

So even though we finished our primary mission all ready we still had to wait another 3 days before the next chance to get picked up. And that might be five days Autumn doesn't have so we decided to go into the forerunner building to see if there was anything that might help heal Autumn faster. It turns out we found something worse.

As we started to limp inside the structure all around us the lights turned on of their own accord, and we heard a low humming coming from deep inside the walls. Half a click down the hall we started to find wreckage and dead jackals and grunts that looked like they had been burned by an energy of some sort and when we got to the first door that opened we went in to find a swam of these flying machines that immediately started to fire at us and the lasers that were fired shot through our shields like they were butter starting to melt our amour shortly after and when we turned to run we saw another large swarm flying towards us we were trapped...


	3. The Sentinals

4 days till Evac.  
>As we stared at second group that was flying down the hall towards us, we heard a yell from what sounded like an Elite. When we turned around to look at the sound we saw 9 Elites, 5 grunts, and 2 Hunters running at the first swarm and firing with all of their weapons destroying machine after machine so we started to fire on the group in front of us that was charging the beams to shoot the Covies. By the time both of the groups were destroyed the Sangheili and hunters were right in front of us, staring as if they were not sure whether to help or to kill us. In the end the red armored Zealot was the first to speak "Why are you here?"<br>"Because we wanted to find out if there was anything to help heal my partner's injures." was my simple answer.  
>"Well then I should tell you that the only thing you will find here is death and decay."<br>"You forgot flying robots." Autumn said with a laugh.  
>"Anyways back to the important question. Why did you help us?"<br>"Because my Sister was taken by these machines and I hunger for revenge."  
>"Well then we shall assist you."<br>"Thank you Demon."

As we walked the fighting got more and more difficult and by the end everyone in the group except for one of the hunters was bleeding or had melted Armor or had died at the hands of the flying laser shooting balls. And just before we walked into the room that was or so the Zealot told us the control room and also the factory that builds the Sentinels as Autumn and I called them the Hunters stopped and throw their shields in front of us which was confusing until we saw what was ahead. A giant metal being was charging towards us holding a glowing spear and a shining blade of light in its hands which had three fingers and one thumb. As it ran the Hunters opened fire but even though the combined fire of the beams could melt through the walls of this room in seconds it just bounced of the Titan like flies of a wall, doing no visible damage.

The whole group opened fire and did nothing to slow or even dent the monster. So we decided to retreat for now and get a plan together. As we fell back one of the Hunters got stabbed by the spear and the other killed by the sword.


End file.
